Kingdom of the Storms
by ISpeaktHouNAme
Summary: Well...(what to say...)Happens after Majora's Mask and Link continued to find Navi, and blablabla original story, RR PLZ!


Hmmm, greetings to all. This is my first fic on Zelda. Well ar..I don't know lot about Zelda actually, but I've played till the GBC version of Seasons and Time. So this is quite an original story. And happened after Majora's mask, and Link kept his way finding Navi.. Well, Please review, I thank all the readers who read it and I wanted to know what have to be improved (I guess it's everything, oh well). Thanks~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kingdom of the Storm  
  
Days after leaving Clock Town, Link continued his journey of searching his beloved friend, Navi. The one that always stood behind and aim him at the first place, his best partner forever. She left, after the defeat of Ganon and the return of the Master's Sword.  
  
It was depressing. A friend that let him knew more and more about the world, guided him and helped him whenever he needed so, a friend that stayed with him even at the worst situation. Yet..  
  
She has gone, gone with the wind, from the east to the west, disappeared in the middle of the silent night.  
  
A true friend she is.  
  
But she's gone.  
  
So, Link sat up a journey to find her.  
  
Link looked up. Clouds have occupied the sky ever since he got to this place. The place was dark; dark enough that Link regretted he has forgotten to bring a handy lamp to light up his way.  
  
"Better hurry up, there maybe a Bbiiiiiig storm coming" He put on his cloak and patted Epona as he said. Epona reacted with Link's wish, trotted across the field.  
  
As Link expected, the storm came without sound. In such condition, leading Epona the right way was hard enough already, no wonder why Link fell down when the whirlwind stroked.  
  
"Sheesh!!!" Link got up with mud all over him. He slightly wiped it out and tried to climb on Epona and get going again.  
  
But the violent wind ignored Link's demand. He dropped and dropped again and again. Smashing his face to the muddy ground. Although Link fell hundred times, still, he succeeded and began to move in a speed of 5m/hs. And every time he reached 5m more, he dropped.  
  
"This is getting nowhere, I'll be dead already when I get to the next town." Link said with exhaustion. In fact, struggling in a storm for more than 30 minutes was really 'killing off' your energy.  
  
Link began to look for a shelter. But in the middle of a field..no, who would really like to lived outside the town nowadays! It was too dangerous, monsters everywhere, and these kind of weather! Was there something to take as a shelter then? No, too weak. Big trees would fell down in any minute.  
  
Suddenly, he discovered the troublemaker. A tornado that tall enough to reach the sky. But the strange thing was, the tornado wasn't moving! It just stood there, SPINING. 'Well, That was enough for a reason to go away now.' He thought as he turned his head back to the way where he came from. Besides, he felt his forehead was burning already, he should leave for his own health.  
  
But a shadow caught his eye before he left.  
  
---What is that..?  
  
A weird figure came into his eyes  
  
Link pulled his sword out.  
  
---Wait..? Isn't that..  
  
A tornado?  
  
---The tornado I just saw..?  
  
---Negative, this is a moving one. And it's only human size..  
  
---Dangerous..? Yes. It holds two cross like swords.  
  
The tornado monster charged Link without a word.  
  
It was quick. The two swords were like lightning dash out in a second. Link used his shield to block without doubt.  
  
KATARGTAGNN!  
  
The sound of metal clanged together echoed in Link's ear. He then turn his pose from defense to attack, "It is his turn" He smiled. The monster's attack was quick and strong, yet..  
  
The movement was too simple. Too easy to see the way to attack or charge. Link stabbed the monster easily.  
  
Link regretted it. He shouldn't have stabbed the monster.  
  
---What..?  
  
Link felt that there was a strong force forcing his sword going deeper.  
  
He tried to pull back his sword but failed. Until the monster suddenly punched Link that made him separated from the tornado.  
  
And when he held up his sword again, he found his sword has been sliced into pieces.  
  
----Why was the blade fragment into pieces? No time to think. I don't have much energy left, must act fast, or the one that would be stab will be me! .. .. .. How should I destroy a tornado?  
  
He turned his body three times in order to dodge from its attack. But still, a few cuts were left after the monsters each attack.  
  
---Wait, I met these kind of monsters before..  
  
He pulled out a bomb from his bomb bag and threw it into the monster.  
  
---Why didn't I think of this?  
  
The monster exploded immediately.  
  
Although the Hero has won the battle. He too couldn't fight the exhaustion of his own.  
  
Everything went blank as his body collapsed onto the ground.  
  
A young man suddenly appeared in front of him. His eyes widen, and pulled out his blades.  
  
To be continued~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Man!! How I spent hours just to think how to write the part of fighting!!! (TIRED!!!!!)  
  
And hey, most of you guys are really good writters, so help me out and review please? I really wanted to improve. Sorry if you find there were wrong grammars, but plz plz plz tell me. Cuz I'm still trying hard on my English.  
  
Next Chapt. : Let's just see what will the young fellow will do.. (Rubbish talking) 


End file.
